DESCRIPTION: This new Core provides hardware and software for biological image analysis (submicroscopic to fMRI), and documentation for presentation and publication (slide, prints, posters, PowerPoint presentations). The Core supports 24 projects from 19 investigators. The Core's Co-Directors are well versed in the use of and, indeed, the development of appropriate methods. The Core plans to develop a high-speed/high-capacity local area network (LAN) for the Center. This will facilitate data transfer, increase productivity at investigators' desktops, and provide systematic backups. This Core will serve not only as a resource, but will function as a liaison with the sophisticated Analytical Imaging Facility (AIF) on the "main" Albert Einstein College of Medicine campus approximately one mile from the Center.